New World Order, Part 1
"New World Order, Part 1" is the eighth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) so-called "Lost Season", which takes place after Season 4 of the series but aired after its sequel Fast Forward. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Tengu Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Ancient One *Foot Mystics **Wind Mystic **Earth Mystic **Fire Mystic **Metal Mystic **Water Mystic *Karai *Dr. Chaplin (Zachary Mastoon) Secondary Characters *Foot Ninja *Foot Tech Ninjas *Foot Elite *Shrednauts *Foot Techs Episode Voice-over introduction ---- none Plot Synopsis ---- The episode begins with the Foot Mystics completing a ritual to revive The Shredder Tengu. The ritual proves to be a success, and The Shredder's dead corpse rises out of his sarcophagus and begins to reform himself. The newly revived Shredder then vows to make the world tremble before him. Elsewhere, Leonardo is having a dream, in which Karai is calling for his help. Leo is about to save her when The Shredder bursts out of the ground, seemingly kills Karai, and turns New York into a nightmarish citadel. Leo wakes up to find that all of the other turtles had the same exact dream of The Shredder conquering New York. Splinter and the Ancient One then deduce that their training with the Ninja Tribunal has connected them all to The Shredder in some way. The Ancient One then informs the turtles that The Shredder has been brought back to life, and that he will try to turn the world into a chaos-filled landscape. Splinter then tells his sons that, inferred from the dream they just had, The Shredder will first go after Karai, so it would be best to warn her. Back in the city, The Shredder prepares to take over it, but the mystics say that The Shredder must first kill Karai, as she had mocked his name by using it for so long. The Shredder then blasts the mystics for telling him what to do, however, he agrees with them and they all proceed further into the city. The Shredder and his mystics enter the streets of New York and begin to cause fear and panic amongst the citizens. The Shredder uses his magic to wreak havoc throughout the city here and there, and he then begins heading towards The Foot Headquarters to kill Karai. The turtles, who also have managed to hit the streets of New York in Donnie's turtle taxi, try their hardest to beat The Shredder to The Foot Headquarters, but their attempt is in vain when The Shredder attempts to crush the turtle taxi with a cement truck. Luckily, the turtles use the taxi's turbo boost to avoid the truck, but end up crashing into a building, causing the taxi to flip upside down. After getting the taxi back on it's wheels, the turtles realize that it's too late to warn Karai, as The Shredder is almost at the building, but they then remember the foot security van parked outside the 2nd time Around Shop, which they could use to contact Karai. Despite their efforts, Karai derisively ignores the turtles' warnings, and claims that she's prepared to fight The Shredder, and that she will hut them down afterward. The turtles then contact Splinter and the Ancient One for advice, and Splinter suggests for them to try and save Karai as they originally planned. Meanwhile, The Shredder and his mystics enter The Foot Headquarters, and are subsequently set upon by a couple dozen Foot Ninjas. After defeating them with ease, The Shredder calls them 'school children'. The Shredder and the mystics then proceed further into the building, only to be confronted by many Shrednauts. Like the foot ninjas, the Shrednauts are easily defeated by The Shredder's evil magic. In the control room, Karai sees what's been done through a security camera and orders one of her men to deploy their strongest forces in an attempt to slow The Shredder down. Karai then makes contact with the mayor, who is questioning her about how much time he can keep the city under control. However, the mayor calms down and trusts Karai with the situation...after she mentions that there will be an additional deposit in the mayor's account. The turtles finally arrive at The Foot Headquarters, only to find the front enterance, as well as several foot ninjas, obliterated. The turtles then hurry inside to save Karai. The Shredder and his mystics enter the top floor, and are suddenly confronted by the four Foot Elite guards. The Shredder defeats all of the elite by using their own weapons as projectiles against them, and he advances even further into the building after doing so. After his victory over the elite, The Shredder is suddenly attacked by a squad of Foot Tech Ninjas using some form of mystical weaponry. While they do manage to slow The Shredder down by binding him in an ectoplasmic prison, The Foot Tech ninjas are defeated when The Shredder breaks free from the ectoplasm and uses his magic to deal the finishing blow against the robotic ninjas. The Shredder then demands for Karai to show herself. Karai then contacts Dr. Chaplin, who is still laying the final touches to his newest mystic weaponry, but she tells him that he and his men are needed to combat The Shredder that instance. Karai then emerges from behind the foot tapestry and prepares to face off with The Shredder, telling him that she hides from nobody. Before Karai or The Shredder can strike at eachother, the turtles enter the top floor, and Donatello tells Karai to run. But then, the Shredder sends his mystics to attack the turtles. The episode ends with the mystics advancing on the turtles. Quotes Shredder: Now, let us go give our regards to this... Karai. Trivia First appearance of Dr. Chaplin since season 3. Sometime between seasons 4 and 5, Chaplin's hair appears to have darkened and he has also grown a small beard. Final appearance of the Foot Tech Ninjas and The Foot Elite in the series, unless you count the possibility of Master Khan being a foot elite. Gallery * New World Order, Part 1/Gallery External links *"New World Order, Part 1" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Lost season episodes